Devante Smith-Pelly
| birth_place = Scarborough, Ontario, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height in = 0 |weight_lb = 222 | shoots = Right | draft = 42nd overall | draft_team = Anaheim Ducks | draft_year = 2010 | career_start = 2011 | career_end = }} Devante Smith-Pelly (born Devante Malik Smith-Pelly on June 14, 1992) is a Canadian professional ice hockey winger currently playing for the New Jersey Devils of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by Anaheim in the 2nd round (42nd overall) of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Devante began his major junior career in 2008–09, recording 25 points over 57 games with the Mississauga St. Michael's Majors of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). During the 2009 playoffs, he added five points over 11 games. One of Devante's two goals ended the second-longest game in OHL history as he scored in triple-overtime to eliminate the Barrie Colts in the conference quarterfinals. The following season, Devante improved to 62 points over 60 games. In the subsequent summer, he was selected 42nd overall by the Anaheim Ducks in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Returning to the OHL for a third season following his draft, Devante recorded a junior career-high 36 goals and 66 points over 67 games. He added 21 points in 20 OHL playoff games as the Majors lost in the Finals to the Owen Sound Attack. Despite losing the OHL title, the Majors qualified for the 2011 Memorial Cup, Canada's national major junior tournament by way of having been chosen as the host team at the beginning of the season. Advancing to the final, the Majors were defeated by the Saint John Seadogs In the MasterCard Memorial Cup final 3-1. Devante recorded six points over five games and was named to the Tournament All-Star Team. Eligible for one more OHL season in 2011–12, Devante made the Ducks roster out of training camp. He recorded five points in his first 26 games before the Ducks agreed to loan him to the Canadian national junior team in December of 2011. During Devante's first full season in the NHL with the Ducks in 2014–15, he produced 17 points in 54 games. On February 24, 2015, he was traded to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for Jiri Sekac. In the following 2015–16 season, Devante got off to a strong start with the Canadiens as they started a franchise best 9 straight wins to start the year. With a mid-season collapse in form and despite contributing with a career best 6 goals through 46 games, Devante was dealt by the Canadiens to the New Jersey Devils, just a little over a year from when he was acquired on February 29, 2016 in exchange for Stefan Matteau. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Canada}} Devante debuted with Hockey Canada at the 2009 World U-17 Hockey Challenge. He recorded three assists over six games playing with Team Ontario, helping them to a gold medal win. During his NHL rookie season, the Anaheim Ducks loaned him to the Canadian under-20 team for the 2012 World Junior Championships. One of two players to be loaned from the NHL (Tampa Bay Lightning forward Brett Connolly was the other), Devante was named an alternate captain for the team. In Canada's first game of the tournament against Finland, he broke a bone in his left foot blocking a shot. Rather than return to Anaheim to begin his rehabilitation, Devante stayed with the team & watched as Canada went on to win the bronze medal. Since he was part of the Canadian roster, he also received a medal. Playing Style Devante plays in the style of a power forward and is known for his hitting and forechecking abilities. Awards & Achievements *CHL Memorial Cup All-Star Team (2011) Category:1992 births Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Anaheim Ducks draft picks Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Mississauga Steelheads players